


[Podfic] Bring a Torch by fraternite

by yettheywereintrepid



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, Found Families, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 13:23:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14916167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yettheywereintrepid/pseuds/yettheywereintrepid
Summary: "It's Winter Break and so, of course, all the students are home with their families, celebrating the holidays. Except for the ones that can't. Some aren't able to travel home to be with their families; others wouldn't spend the holiday with their families if you paid them a million dollars. Some aren't welcome at home anymore. Some have no home to go to.A handful of these students connect when an ice storm knocks out the power. And they find that they are not as alone as they thought.An origin story of sorts for the Amis."This is my second podfic of one of fraternite's fics! I just love their style of writing. This one is of Bring a Torch, which is definitely my favourite of their work, it's just so heartwarming! Please go and check out the original work and leave comments and kudos!





	[Podfic] Bring a Torch by fraternite

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bring a Torch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1072025) by [fraternite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fraternite/pseuds/fraternite). 



> I'd like to apologise for the audio quality in the last few chapters of this podfic. I'm not entirely sure what caused it, and even if I did know I'm too busy studying for mocks at the moment to correct it. I will as soon as I have finished said mocks though, and in the meantime if you guys have any suggestions as to what it might be, please message me on Tumblr @yettheywereintrepid!

**Stream Here:**

[Or download here](https://archive.org/details/bringatorchpodfic)

 

I hope you enjoyed this podfic! As always, please leave comments and kudos on the original work, and if you have any feedback for me, message me on tumblr @yettheywereintrepid!

 

Thank you for listening!  
  


P.S: Since this is a multi-chapter fic, I included a playlist embed. It should start playing the next chapter automatically, but if it doesn't just click the arrows to skip through chapters!


End file.
